Fiber-optic cables are becoming increasingly prevalent as digital communications expand. Fiber-optic cables may include transoceanic cables that carry international telephone calls and Internet traffic. Fiber-optic cables may also include cables to consumer homes that deliver broad-band internet, television, and/or telephone services.